


The Ever Living Ghost (of what once was)

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [3]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: She tries her hardest when Erin comes back not to believe that it’s for good. She tries not to believe that it might mean something.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amtrak12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/gifts).



> A/N: In response to a tumblr prompt to use the line, "Remember when you used to care?" A scene of what could have taken place between Erin leaving and the Rowan possession.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit. Title from "No One's Gonna Love You" by Band of Horses.

Abby Yates is not an idiot. Overconfident and over optimistic sometimes, but not an idiot. She tries her hardest when Erin comes back not to believe that it's for good. She tries not to believe that it might mean something.

But then they’re reminiscing and Erin remembers every word to the presentation it took them weeks to perfect and she just can’t remember not to hope. It may be eighteen years later, but Erin’s laugh is the same and her smile still makes Abby’s heart flip. 

When they suit up, Abby thinks  _finally_  and she can see the same feeling echoed in Erin’s face. It’s everything they’ve ever dreamed. It’s everything until it isn’t.

Abby slips out from the booth, running down the stairs thinking maybe this time she can stop her. This time when she sees it coming. 

“Erin wait!” 

To Abby’s surprise, Erin stops right before the door leading out into the restaurant. Luckily, this time of day only really sees take out orders so they’re mostly alone.

“Abby, I can’t,” she sighs in a way Abby knows betrays the sentiment. It’s not that she can’t, it’s that she won’t. She doesn’t even look up and really that’s what hurts Abby most of all. The fact that Erin can just abandon her all over again and won’t even grant her the dignity of looking Abby in the eye.  

“Remember when you used to care?” Abby’s tone is not only accusatory but she pours in everything she’s ever felt about how Erin left into her words. “Not just about the work but me. I know it was hard Erin, don’t ever think I didn’t see that but damn. You used to care about me and us. You used to trust me even when the world told you everything we did wasn’t real.”

Erin looks up then. Her eyes are starting to water and Abby knows that what follows will probably hurt worse than what happened eighteen years ago. “It wasn’t enough.”

“Fine,” Abby says as Erin turns. “Leave, it’s what you’re best at.”

Erin doesn’t hesitate as she runs out. Abby can feel the tears threatening to fall behind her own eyes. She takes a breath and tries to focus on what she always does. She heads back up the stairs and decides to get back to work.


End file.
